In seismic applications, air gun source arrays are often used to generate acoustic output, which when reflected off subsurface formations may be detected by associated seismic receivers. This data may be used to obtain an image of subsurface formations to assess the likelihood of hydrocarbon production.
The air gun used in seismic acquisition can be an impulsive source, outputting energy across a broad range of frequencies. Air guns may be grouped into an array made of sub-arrays fired in sync, to generate broadband energy. The source array can then be fired at periodic intervals that are limited by filling time restrictions (e.g., limitations on compressor capacity and gun cable length/diameter).
There is a need for improved processes and structures to improve and/or enable better control of the acoustic spectra of the air gun array.